


Best Buddies

by DWM



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: AU in which everyone is a little kid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM/pseuds/DWM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on his best buddy Tony, who isn't a robot.</p>
<p>Little fic based on <a href="http://dangwhyme.livejournal.com/tag/kid%20avengers">these</a> fancomics I drew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome Jazzypom at LJ.

Tony was Steve’s best buddy.

Of course there was Sam too, but Tony was different. When Steve had moved in the neighborhood and met him, it had been like best buddies at first sight. He’d thought Tony was a robot because of the mask he wore all of the time but then he’d spotted his human hands and heard his human voice:“I’m not actually a robot, you know? It’s just a mask, so you can put that motor oil down. I’m not drinking it.” And even though a normal kid best buddy wasn’t as cool as a robot best buddy, he had been very happy, because it would’ve been weird to invite a robot to the swimming pool in these hot summer days. They couldn’t have played in the water together!

Tony carried a backpack full of awesome toys and nifty gadgets like walkie-talkies, radio controlled planes -with cameras!-, a very small thingie that played music, a real grown-up cell phone that had videogames, TV and GAPS -or something like that- and a wicked computer he said he’d made himself with his dad’s help. Steve didn’t know how half of them worked or how to play with them either but he didn’t hang out with Tony for his toys anyway, unlike other kids in the park, he just liked being with him. Tony was the same. Most of the kids looked up to Steve who had become some kind of leader for them just a few days of his arrival. Only the bullies picked fights with him. Tony, however, didn’t do everything he said nor took him too seriously.

They both were hardheaded, stubborn and proud so their friendship was full of bumps and fights: “You wouldn’t understand, Steve. This is grown-ups stuff!”

“Why you wanna be a grown-up so much, Tony?! You’re a kid like me and everyone!”

“Dad says that sometimes you gotta be a grown-up even if you don’t want to.”

“You always think you know best! But you’re just being a big meanie!”

Yeah, it was hard being best buddies with Tony but Steve wouldn’t ever give him up!

“So why are you buds with him then?” Sam had asked once when Steve had told him about his latest fight with Tony.

“We dun fight that much, honest, and he’s awesome. He likes my ol’ toys and my drawings! He also makes cool stuff to play with.”

It wasn’t only that, though, for Steve also loved to spend time with Tony because he was the only one who didn’t expect him to understand everything or to be the strongest one. All the kids but Tony acted as if Steve had to already know about the new and complicated toys they all played with but the truth was that in his old neighborhood he hadn’t had such things. He had lived in a very poor neighborhood, the kind of poor neighborhood many people thought were only in the movies, until Dr. Erskine had chosen him for the Olympic Prodigies Program and helped his family move to a better place.

And then there was that scary time they had gotten lost in the unexplored side of the park. Steve had been terrified but the other kids were relying on him so he had had to keep his cool. It had been so hard, he had felt as if a Mount-Rushmore sized rock had been crushing him down but then Tony had walked up to him, had grabbed his hand and had told him they would make it out. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m here and I’m scared too, but we are together. We can do it,” he’d said. That had been the day Steve knew Tony was special. Maybe he was new in the neighborhood, maybe Sam wasn’t here and maybe he didn’t know what a PSP really was but Tony was with him and he wasn’t alone anymore. They had even made it to old grumpy Fury’s candy store that day after all in time to buy the last licorices. Tony always chose red!

The problem, Steve thought, was that Tony was too secretive and even though he talked a lot he never said the things that mattered. But after hearing from his best buddy the reason he had to wear the mask all of the time everywhere, he had understood him better. See, Tony was rich, very rich; his dad was the owner of Stark Industries, the ones that made secret stuff for the soldiers and made computers and phones too, so he made Tony wear the mask so no one recognized him and tried to kidnap him. Again. Because he had been kidnapped once, his mom and dad had been so very worried, but being as smart as he was, Tony had managed to escape from the Arabian souvenirs shop –a front for the villains- wearing a mask he had put together from colored papers, carton and other materials he’d found in the basement were he was being held, and mixing with the customers’ kids one Halloween day. Totally awesome!

Steve knew that it was wrong to feel smug for being one of the very few people Tony trusted enough to tell his secrets. But he did. The only other kids he trusted that much were his friends Rhodey and Pepper. Tony said Rhodey was his best buddy but Steve knew that just like Tony was his special best buddy, Steve was Tony’s special best buddy too. So he didn’t feel jealous. Not one bit. And Rhodey was cool too; he wore a mask just like Tony to make him feel better about having to wear his all the time. Pepper sometimes wore one too, to play robots with them. Steve would have had a mask of his own too if Norman hadn’t stolen the one Tony had made for him. That bully and his friends were always causing trouble!

When Steve had come to visit the park the first time, he had met Tony’s friends. They were very different from each other but had come together to fend off the bullies that pushed them around in the playground. There was Thor, he was very rich, lots and lots richer than Tony, so rich he even had a castle but his dad had said he was becoming too spoiled so he sent him to live with his relatives at a normal people’s neighborhood. The toy hammer he took everywhere had been a birthday present from his dad and the only thing he’d let him bring from the castle. Thor never let anyone play with his hammer. Ever. “Only the worthy may yield mine hammer!” he’d shout but Steve knew how to be worthy. It was a secret though, so Steve would never tell, not even to Mom!

Then were Jan and Hank. They were best buddies, they had known each other for like forever. Hank was very shy and had an ant farm and all he ever talked about were bugs. Most girls found bugs too yucky but Jan didn’t so they got along pretty well. Jan liked drawing clothes and she even made bug themed clothes for her dolls. Wherever Jan went Hank went too, because you could never leave Hank out when you invited Jan somewhere. She’d just refuse to go!

Bruce was weird, he usually seemed small and weak, he was also very quiet and he liked to do school stuff even when out of school. But if you made him angry, he’d rip his clothes off out of sheer rage and beat you up to a pulp. Some said that because he held his breath too long and shouted too loud his face turned green. He even looked bigger when he was throwing a fit!

More kids joined them later, so many that they had to split in groups. They all were very nice, even Peter, no matter how much Mister Jameson who lived a few houses down the road liked to blame him for everything. His impressive yells often reached to the very end of the park: “THAT MENACE SPIDER BOY! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY LILIES!! SOMEONE BETTER HAVE TAKEN PHOTOS OF HIM!! PHOTOS OF THAT SPIDER BOY!” Because Peter and his neighbor Jessica shared a pet spider and so everyone called them Spider Boy and Spider Girl. Mister Jameson could be so unreasonable sometimes!

There had been hard times, like the one where the kids from the other neighborhood had made Tony, Steve and everyone angry at each other so they could take over the park; and there had been fun times, those being pretty much every day he got to play with his new and old friends. They had fought and then they had made up too. But at the end of the day, whatever happened between them, whichever bullies tried to separate them, Tony, Steve and the others would always stick together because they were and forever would be --Steve wouldn’t let otherwise-- buddies: “All for one, one for all!”

Tony was Steve’s best buddy and maybe today when he came back home from his genius kids school they could go buy some more licorice at old Fury’s store. He’d been waiting at Tony’s sitting on the front steps for a while after his own school classes had ended so his buddy should be arriving real soon. Oh, there’s Jarvis and the car!

“Hey Tony!”

“Hey Steve!”

\--END--


End file.
